Elysium
by atmywitsend
Summary: Percy, fed up with his old friends at school ostracizing him, forms a band with his best friends from outside the classroom: Grover, Thalia, and Nico, with the help of his honorary older siblings, Selina and Beckendorf. Before his band even starts, though, he becomes famous alone. And how will this new girl with her princess curls change everything?
1. Prologue

**Hey y'all, this is my first fanfiction, so keep that in mind. Also, I'm typing on a phone because my mum took my computer, so there might be some bad spelling or grammar. Last, this will not include Heroes of Olympus, and some characters will be slightly changed. (Nico isn't gay, Thalia, Nico, and Percy aren't related by blood, Percy doesn't fail all of his classes, etc.)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own PJO, or any characters from it. Rick Riordan does, dammit.**

 **3rd POV: Percy is five**

"Percy, sweetie! It's time for school!" Sally Jackson yelled.

"But mommy! I don't wanna go." Was the response. It was Percy's first day of school, and he was scared of leaving his mom. After a small tussle, and some thrown food, Sally got the green eyed boy out the door and they driven to the school.

"Alright, honey. I'm gonna go to work now. See Ms. Nilsson over there? She'll introduce you to a few other kids." Sally points to a slightly older women with a kind face, talking to a boy with blond hair and bright blue eyes. "See, maybe you can be friends with that little boy!"

Percy slowly emerged from behind his mother's leg, and walked over to his new teacher. "Uh... miss? My mommy told me to come ower here." He said shyly, with a slight lisp.

"Oh, yes. You must be Perseus" Ms. Nilsson responded, her green eyes twinkling.

"Pewcy."

"Of course. Now, Percy, this is Luke. How about you two go play by the lego's with Rachel over there?" She said, pointing to a girl with frizzy red hair and bright green eyes

"Okay!" Percy ran off with Luke, all trace of nervousness gone.

 ***time skip, three years later***

Percy was eight. Sally had married a pig of a man, whom Percy had immediately nicknamed "Smelly Gabe." The only reason he was around is to pay the bills, because although all he did was sit around and drink beer, he managed to bring in income from his tech shop.

Percy was sitting in the kitchen doing homework. His schooling was already getting rigorous, but he had never gotten below a B minus thanks to his devotion to get over his ADHD and dyslexia. It was Sunday, and he couldn't wait to go back to school and see his closest friends, Luke and Rachel. They had been inseparable since Kindergarten, and although Percy for some reason didn't like to call them his best friends, he wouldn't trade them for the world.

As he finished his homework, Gabe came into the kitchen, "Scram, kid," he growled, "The guys are coming over. Either you join us or get outta here."

"The guys" were Gage's group of poker-playing friends. Percy knew that if he stuck around, he'd be beaten, so he did what he was told. Sally was at work, so he decided to go to the park a few blocks away from his apartment.

As he arrived, he went to the far side of the park, where there were some trees. To his left was a play structure, and to his righty there was a farmers market that came on the first Sunday of every month.

As he was sitting down and watching some younger kids on the play structure, two teenagers walked up to him. A black haired boy with an eyepatch, obviously the leader, growled at him. "What're you doing in our spot, kid?"

Percy stared, at him, frightened, "I... I was just sitting." He's mumbled.

The girl to the right of the eyepatch guy sneered. "Say, Ethan, how about we teach him a lesson. No one takes our spot."

The eyepatch guy, Ethan, smirked. "Sure thing, Clarisse."

He made a move to grab Percy, but the green eyed boy had jumped back. Clarisse got behind him and grabbed his hair, giving Ethan some time to throw some punches. After a while, Percy broke free and ran into a group of trees to hide.

Percy stayed in the bushes for an hour, scared to come out or go home looking like he did. His left eye had a gash over it, and he was bleeding heavily. He had bruises along his jaw, and had gotten the wind knocked out of him multiple times. Suddenly, Percy heard footsteps behind him. He whirled around to see a pretty girl around the same age as the other kids, holding a first aid kit.

"Don't hurt me!" Percy whimpered as he tries to scoot away.

The girl laughed, "Don't worry kid, I just saw you over here and thought you might need some patching up. What's your name? I'm Selina, by the way."

Percy slowly relaxed, and responded, "I'm Percy."

As Selina patched him up, Percy learned that she and her boyfriend Beckendorf worked at one of the stands at the farmers market. They, along with a boy around Percy's age, sold candied nuts, jams, and other foods. Percy asked politely if he could help out at the farmers market for a few hours as payment, and because he had nowhere else to go. Selina agreed, and Percy spent the rest of the morning talking and laughing with her, Beckendorf, and Grover, the boy that Selina had previously mentioned.

 ***time skip, four years later***

"Bye guys," I'll miss the lot of you." Percy whispered as he hugged his friends. Selina had become his older sister by everything but blood, and Beckendorf had become like his brother in the same way. Grover had become Percy's best friend, and the two of them met and hung out every Sunday at the park, especially when the farmers market was there. Through them, Percy had met some other friends at the farmers market too: Will Solace, with his sunny personality and blinding smile, Zoe Nightshade, who seemed to hate all boys except for a few, Travis and Connor Stoll, the prankster brothers, Katie Gardner, who loved to argue with said brothers, and Juniper, whom Grover obviously had a crush on.

In the past four years, a lot had changed. Physically, he was still the scrawny, for ale boy he had been before, but he now had a scar on his cheek from when Gabe was hit him with a beer bottle. Other than physical change, while he stayed close with Luke and Rachel, he had grown even closer with his newer friends. He and Grover were practically attached by the hip, and it was easier to be around them than Luke and Rachel. He kept his two groups of friends separate, for reasons he couldn't explain, and while Grover, Selina, and Beckendorf knew about school and Gabe, Luke and Rachel had no idea about Percy's life outside of the classroom.

Speaking of Gabe, that had changed the most. Sally had written a best selling book, and earned enough money to get rid of him. As soon as she found better living arrangements, she called the police on him for abuse, and left. She also managed to find a new boyfriend, Paul Blofis, who was considerably kinder than Smelly Gabe.

That brought Percy to the current situation. Sally, deciding that Percy needed to leave and clear his head after living with an abusive stepfather for so long, had asked Percy's father, Poseidon, if he could live with him for two years at his house in Hawaii. Poseidon, although he was still filled with grief after losing his wife and kids to a plane crash, agreed.

Percy was excited to leave for Hawaii. He was kind of glad to have a fresh start and live wth his dad, but he also didn't want to leave his best friends. He hoped that things wouldn't change too much with Grover and the others, but he was more worried about Rachel and Luke, as when he said goodbye to them, they didn't seem too sad at all.

"Percy! Earth to Kelp Head! Are you in there?" Travis asked, snapping his fingers in front of Percy's face.

"Sorry, just thinking," was the response.

"Thinking? It's a miracle! He can think! Call the papers! Alert the press! Tell-"

"Alright, alright, we get it. And I'll have you know that I got an A on my last Greek test." Percy interrupted Connor quickly.

"Perce, that was Greek. Of course you did well." Connor replied. It was a known fact that Percy excelled in his Greek and Latin classes. Other than P.E., they were the only ones that he excelled at. While he still managed straight B's, he wasn't extraordinary in any other schop related things.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Anyway, I've gotta go now. Stolls, keep pranking. Katie, keep 'em in line. Zoe, loosen up, maybe even get a boyfri- OW! What was that for?" He paused after Zoe punched his arm, before continuing, "Will, try to put on some sunscreen or something, and Grover? Just ask Juniper out for gods sake."

Grover and Juniper blushed. Everyone but them knew that they liked each other, and they all laughed at their red faces.

"Selina, Beckendorf..." Percy paused, looking for the right words. "Thanks for taking me in. You guys are the older siblings I never had. I'll see you all in two years!" After one last round of hugs, Percy was off, flagging down a taxi to his house to finish his last minute packing, and then go to the airport.

 ***time skip, two hours later***

"Okay, Mom, it's time for my flight." Percy shouldered his bag and put his phone in his pocket. "Wouldn't want to miss it now would we?" Even with his joking tone, the tears in his eyes showed how he truly felt.

"I'll miss you honey. Remember, as soon as you get off the plane, call me, and as always-"

She was cut off by Percy, "-Keep playing music, mom. I know" music, along with swimming had become a huge factor in Percy's life. He had learned how to play guitar, piano, bass, drums, and saxophone so far thanks to Silena and Beckendorf, and Grover wasn't too far behind. Percy had even started writing the lyrics to some crappy songs.

"Alright mom. I love you." Percy kissed Sally's cheek for the least time, and, after listening to her last goodbyes, headed into the plane. Sitting comfortably in his seat, he closed his eyes, and just as he fell into a deep sleep, his plane took off, leaving New York in the dust.

 **Alright, I tried.**

 **I hope you liked it, and I'll try to write a new chapter soon. Thanks for reading!**

 **(I still do not own Rick Riordan and The PJO series. Sadly.)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello again, y'all. Welcome back to chapter 1. I'll keep this short because I know that I don't like reading authors notes much. A few songs are mentioned in this chapter, so I'll leave them at the end.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own PJO, or any characters from it. Uncle Rick does, dingnabbit**

 **Percy's POV**

"Death Breath! Pinecone Face! Let's go!" I yelled.

"We're coming Perce. We're just not as excited as you." Thalia replied.

It had been five years since I left for Hawaii. It was supposed to be two years, but I enjoyed it so much that I decided to stay until my senior year, which starts next month. As soon as I had gotten there, I met Nico and Thalia. They were the kids of my dad's best friends since childhood, Zeus and Hades. We hit off immediately, and through them I had become one of the most popular kids in my new school. I started working out, and managed to achieve a six pack. That, tied with the tan I had gotten from surfing every day and a height of six foot two, had helped me become the most sought after guy in school, although I always turned girls down that asked me out.

Anyways, it was time to go home. We had just gotten off of our flight to New York, and my mom and Paul were picking us up. Nico and Thalia were staying with me because their dads wanted them to get a taste of the city. They agreed, and here we are!

"Earth to kelp-for-brains! Are you with me?" Thalia asked, waving a hand in front of my face.

"Oh shut up, Thals. Go get stuck in a tree again." I responded. In the first month that I had gotten to Hawaii, Thalia had climbed up and gotten stuck in a pine tree, earning her the nickname Pinecone face.

"Come on, at least she didn't get kelp all over her," Nico argued, referring to the first time I had tried to surf.

I rolled my eyes. Of course Nico would side with Thalia. Three months in to my stay in Hawaii, Nico had asked Thalia out, and I had spent the rest of my time there as a third wheel. "Of course you side with your girlfriend," I teased.

"Seriously, PJ? You're just jealous that I actually have one." Nico smirked.

"Nico, not too loud! I'm still trying to hide my identity!" I quickly replied. Three years ago, I had posted a video on YouTube of me singing a song that I had written. Surprisingly, it had gained popularity and I now spent most of my vacations going on tour. I used the guise of "PJ," and nobody knew who I really was. When I performed I wore a beanie covering my hair and put blue color contacts in my eyes, so nobody knew exactly what I looked like. Only my parents, Nico, Thalia, Grover, Selina, and Beckendorf knew who I really was. I didn't tell Luke and Rachel because, well, things.

My first spring break in Hawaii, I decided to visit New York. I was allowed to go to Goode High, where Luke and Rachel were going for the week. The first day I got there, it turned out that they had forgotten about me.

 _Flashback:_

 _I opened the door to Goode, to find Rachel glaring at me._

 _"What?" I asked._

 _"You fucking bastard. Why'd you give Luke his scar?" She growled._

 _"Excuse me?" I responded, confused. "Last I checked, Luke doesn't have a scar."_

 _Luke shoved in front of me. "Check again, Jackson." I stared at his scar, remembering him telling me over the phone that he got it from "a fight."_

 _"You believe that? I've been away for almost a year. How could I have given it to him? I thought you were my friends, guys? Come on." I said quickly._

 _"Sure. 'Friends.' That was middle school, Jackson. We're popular now. Even if you don't go here, we don't need you." Luke sneered. "Even if you try to protest the scar, nobody's gonna believe you. You're a nobody, Jackson. Get out."_

 _I walked out of the school, crying softly. My first friends had left me, just because I wasn't 'cool enough' for them._

 _End flashback._

After that, I was driven into a state of depression for three months. Nico and Thalia, along with regular video calls from Grover and Selina, managed to get me out of it. What really changed everything was music. I began to write more songs and started to post them on YouTube, until my first hit, Save Myself, was found by Chiron Brunner, a music producer. I managed to fully recover, and here I am.

"You're thinking of them again, aren't you?" Thalia stated, softly. "Come one, Perce, you're better than them. Besides, you've got us and we're not going anywhere."

I smiled softly. "You're right. Let's go get our bags and meet my mom!" I said. "Race you to the baggage claim!"

 ***Time skip, three weeks***

"Alright New York! I've got one more song for you tonight. Many of you might know that I've been living in Hawaii for the past few years. What y'all don't know is that most of my friends live in New York, and they're here tonight. My best friend, Grover is even playing the bass for me," I yelled into the microphone before pointing at Grover, "And Selina and Beckendorf are backstage handling the tech. This song goes out to them. It's called, Already home."

I had written this song on the plane to New York, and since this was my last concert of the summer, I though it was fitting to sing it.

You say love is what you put into it

You say that I'm losing my will

Don't you know that you're all that I think about

You make up a half of the whole

You say that it's hard to commit to it

You say that it's hard standing still

Don't you know that I spend all my nights

Counting backwards the days 'til I'm home

If only New York wasn't so far away

I promise this city won't get in our way

When you're scared and alone

Just know that I'm already home

I say that we're right in the heart of it

A love only we understand

I will bend every light in this city

And make sure they're shining on you

If only New York wasn't so far away

I promise this city won't get in our way

And when you're scared and alone

Just know that I'm already home

When life takes its own course

Sometimes we just don't get to choose

I'd rather be there next to you

Promise you'll wait for me

Wait for me

Wait 'til I'm home

All I have is this feeling inside of me

The only thing I've ever known

If only New York wasn't so far away

I promise this city won't get in our way

When you're scared and alone

Just know that I'm already home

If only New York wasn't so far away

I will be there every step of the way

And when you're scared and alone

Just know that I'm already home

Just know that I'm already home

I ended the song by looking at the Stolls, Katie, Juniper, Will, and Zoe, whom I had told earlier that day about who I was.

"Alright, guys. Thanks for coming!" I said into the mic before exiting the stage, where everyone was waiting for me.

"Someone get me an Advil." I complained.

Will handed me one and started jumping up and down. "Dude! That was awesome! We knew you were good, but damn!"

"Thanks man, but let's get outta here before I get mobbed."

We exited the building and headed back to Beckendorf's house.

"Oh, guys? I need to tell y'all something. The school I'm enrolled in..." I took a deep breath, "It's Goode."

Travis nervously cracked a smile. "Well, it better be good, we've got PJ going there."

"Seriously, Travis." Katie hit the back of his head. The two had started dating last year, along with Grover and Juniper. "Are you okay, Percy?"

"I'll be fine. I've got Thalia and Nico with me, and Thalia said that her best friends goes there, so maybe we'll actually be able to fit in with a group." I said, grateful for their support.

In truth, I knew it was gonna be hard, but I smiled. "I mean, who won't want to be friends with the great Percy Jackson?"

Nico slowly raised his hand. "Sorry Perce. I've known you for too long."

I threw a pillow at him. "Put your fucking hand down, Death Breath. I don't want your opinipn."

I got a pillow to the face from the other direction. "Watch your mouth, Perseus. I don't want to here you say the fuck word one more time." Zoe laughed.

We spent the rest of the night laughing and throwing pillows at each other, until Nico, Thalia and I took our pickup truck home.

We had one week left before school, and we had to figure out a damn Goode entrance.

 **Okay, I did it. Sorry if it's a bit rough, I wrote it during multiple car rides. The two songs mentioned are Save Myself, by Ed Sheeran, and Already Home, by A Great Big World.**

 **Thanks for reading, and please leave a review. This is atmywitsend, signing off.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hi peoples. I've lost both the time and inspiration to write this, so if someone would like to take it over, that would be great.**

 **thanks! -Connor**


End file.
